Telesdon
is a prehistoric, worm-like monster that was controlled by Underground People to attack the surface. Subtitle: History Ultraman A weapon of the Underground People, Telesdon was unleashed to terrorize a city on the surface world, as well as distract the Science Patrol from the Underground People's real plan. The Underground People had captured and attempted to hypnotize Shin Hayata into using Ultraman as their own weapon. However, they underestimated Ultraman's power, as Ultraman's light and energy blinded and killed the Underground People and Ultraman quickly escaped to the surface to fight Telesdon. While Telesdon tried his best, he was of little match for the hero and was beaten to death and finished by Ultraman's Dropped Rock. Telesdon was revived as . He, along with Dorako and Pigmon were revived by Geronimon as a warning to humanity of Geronimon's plan for conquest. However, both Telesdon and Re-Dorako were killed by the Science Patrol before Geronimon could appear himself, while Pigmon was killed by Re-Dorako for distracting him. Trivia *Telesdon's roar is a reused Gyango roar. *Originally, Gomora and Red King were to be revived by Geronimon, but due to their suits being in overused condition, they were replaced by Telesdon and Dorako. Gomora was replaced by Telesdon. **In his revived appearance, Telesdon had one blue eye and one black eye. *Although not appearing as himself in the series, the Telesdon suit was loosely modified to create the monster Detton, in the series Return of Ultraman. *In the film, Terror of Mechagodzilla, one of Dr Mafune's anatomical drawings of dinosaurs is Telesdon. *Telesdon's name originates from the French word for "Underground". *Telesdon is sometimes called Teresdon. *Re-Telesdon is sometimes known as its full name: Revived Telesdon. *Shepherdon may be based on Telesdon because the Victorians were based on the Underground People. *Stock footage of Telesdon's rampage was reused for episode 12 of Fight! Mighty Jack. *Telesdon is modeled after a earthworm. *In a Rebirth of Mothra picture book, explaining the origins of monsters such as Desghidorah and Daghara it is shown that, like Daghara, the monsters Baragon and Telesdon to be present before the sinking of Rebirth of Mothra II s Nilie Kanai. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero Telesdon reappeared in episode 4 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero as . Much like his original appearance, Telesdon was a natural monster that was put under the control of The Sun People to do their bidding. Once Telesdon's movements were headed towards Los Angeles, WINR quickly went to the scene, but as soon as the sun rose, Telesdon fled underground to avoid being blinded by the sun's light. Soon, a game of "cat and mouse" is set up to lure Telesdon to the surface to be blinded by natural lights, but the trick doesn't work as Telesdon was NOT weak against other forms of light. After a scuffle with the Underground People, Kenichi Kai turned into Ultraman Powered and went to the surface to fight Telesdon. As Powered and Telesdon were fighting, WINR attempted to blind the creature with magnesium flares. After the flares were fired in Telesdon's face, Powered used the Mega Specium Ray to destroy him. Trivia *Unlike its original appearance, Telesdon bears many metallic pieces on its body, showing little signs of organics. However, this may just be his exoskeleton. *In this series, Powered Telesdon does not possess his flame breath ability for unexplained reasons. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle Shortly after landing on the planet Boris, the ZAP SPACY surveyed the area, searching for any sign of life. Not long after, Telesdon emerged from the ground. Also appearing was a stray Sadola and shortly after the two monsters battled to a standstill. Their fight however, attracted the attention of a Red King, who interfered in the battle and easily beat down both Telesdon and Sadola, managing to choke Sadola to death. When Red King was distracted by the ZAP SPACY's appearance, Telesdon recovered and blindsided Red King, continuing their battle, but the ZAP SPACY chose not to watch this time in fear of another monster attacking them. During Golza's attack on the ZAP SPACY, Telesdon returned having survived the fight with Red King, and the monster closed in on the ZAP SPACY dangerously. Luckily, Rei arrived on the scene and sent Gomora and Litra to deal with both monsters. As Litra distracted Golza, Gomora battled with Telesdon in a beam battle with Telesdon's flames and Gomora's Super Oscillatory Wave. Ultimately, Telesdon was overpowered and killed by Gomora's ray. Later on, Telesdon as well as Red King and Neronga are all revived by the bizarre monster, Bullton to do battle against Rei and the ZAP SPACY. Telesdon teams up with Neronga to double team Gomora, but despite the odds, Gomora outsmarts Telesdon into killing Neronga with his own flames, as well as weakening Bullton's dimensional powers before killing Telesdon again with the Super Oscillatory Wave by sticking it into Telesdon's body and destroying Telesdon's insides in Gomora's usual manner. Trivia *Telesdon and Sadola's battle in the beginning was to pay homage to their "battle" in Return of Ultraman (Telesdon disguised as Detton). *During the opening credits to the series, Telesdon is seen battling Neronga, even though both monsters worked together when they were revived by Bullton. *Telesdon as well as Sadora and Red King were referenced by the Spark Dolls Troupe in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 16 to demonstrate the "rampaging hordes of monsters" living on Planet Boris. He also makes another appearance in this episode alongside Golza fighting Gomora and Litra. *Telesdon in this series is shown able to resist sunlight, which the original one isn't capable of. It is possible that this Telesdon was adapted through time to resist it. *Telesdon's roar is later used for the Apatosaurus/Brontosaurus in the second season of the anime "Dinosaur King", though it is not present in the English dub. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Telesdon reappeared in episode 10 of the series Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Telesdon belonged to an Alien Zetton and was sent to battle Alien Hook's Re-Dorako. The two kaiju battled back and forth, neither gaining the upper hand on each other but right as Dorako was gaining the upper hand, a blast of energy from a King Joe Black obliterated both him and Telesdon. Trivia *The Telesdon suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was reused for Telesdon's appearance in the series. *Telesdon and Re-Dorako's battle in their episode appearance was to pay homage to their second appearance in the Ultra Series. *Like the one from Planet Boris, this Telesdon is also able to resist sunlight, which the original version isn't capable of. Other than the possibility of being extraterrestrial born types, it is also theorized that this one is a Battle Nizer monster, since those that contained in Battle Nizers became stronger thanks to said object. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Telesdon was one of monsters who were revived by Ultraman Belial as part of his 100 Monster Army. He was first seen as a spirit in 2 shots of the Monster Graveyard. The first one was with King Joe Black, Red King, Doragory, Alien Babarue, and an unknown kaiju while the second one was being emanated by the Plamsa Spark along with Sadola, King Guesra, Zetton, Jasyuline, and Angross. Telesdon then teamed up with Zoa Muruchi, Alien Temperor, Super Alien Hipporito, and Arstron to take on Gomora. When Gomora became beserk, Telesdon was called back along with the remaining monsters to watch Gomora fight the Ultras and was later called back out to fight Ultraman Zero. He was the first monster to be killed by Ultraman Zero's Wide Zero Shot in the final battle followed by Alien Temperor, Vakishim, and Gudon. Trivia *The Telesdon suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was reused and modified for Telesdon's appearance in the film. *Telesdon is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Left Arm in the movie. Ultra Zero Fight Telesdon, Bemular, Gudon, and Sadola were revived from the Monster Graveyard by Gurashi to fight Ultraman Zero. He fired his flames alongside Bemular's after Gudon and Sadola were killed but he was killed again with Bemular by Zero's Miracle Zero Slugger. Trivia *The Telesdon suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was reused in Ultra Zero Fight. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Telesdon appeared in the second movie special. He was the ninth monster to be UltraLived by the Livepad and the second monster to be UltraLived by Chigusa Kuno. He went up against Snowgon first and won thanks to his flames. After being ambushed by Dorako, Telesdon knocked him down with his tail and then they fight. Both put up a terrific fight against each other, but before Telesdon could finish off Dorako, the latter vanished. Telesdon then went up against Alien Baltan. Baltan confused Telesdon with his illusions and teleportation, held Telesdon with his telekinesis and finished him off by firing his missiles until Telesdon was called out. Trivia *The Telesdon suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was reused for Telesdon's appearance. *Telesdon and Dorako's battle may have been inspired by their previous battles in the 1966 series and in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. **In both series, Telesdon was pitted against Re-Dorako, Dorako's revived form. Ultraman X Telesdon was among the Spark Dolls that slumbered beneath the Earth and ocean and awakened after a solar flare bathed the Earth. 15 years later, it created a series of earthquakes in Area T-7B, with the biggest one in Kamikura Street, prompting Xio to investigate the case. When they did, they encountered the Underground Woman who summoned Telesdon with her screech and sent him to the surface to rampage and soon encountered the Land Musketty. He tried to burn it alive but after the vehicle released some flares, Telesdon released its grip on it and retreated back underground. The next night, the Underground Woman summoned Telesdon to rampage again. After protecting Asuna Yamase, Daichi Ozora transformed into Ultraman X to fight Telesdon. X had the upper hand at first, but then Telesdon used his environment and his new moves to get the edge on the Ultra until Hayato and Wataru used the new Ultlaser to save him. Rui and Mamoru then sent Cyber Eleking's data to X allowing him to gain the Eleking Armor. After countering Telesdon's drill attack with the whips produced from the armor, X finished off Telesdon with the Eleking Electric Shockwave and it turned into a Spark Doll as a result. The Spark Doll was salvaged by the Underground Woman, but she left it to Xio after vanishing due to being shot multiple times. A cybernetic version of Telesdon, was created based on the Spark Doll, now contained in a Cyber Card. In episode 4, Hayata and Wataru used the Cyber Telesdon card sent by Rui and Mamoru to equip the Space Musketty with Telesdon's lava breath to save X from Bemstar. In the final episode of Ultraman X, after Greeza destroyed the Xio base, Telesdon's Spark Doll was absorbed by Greeza. After speaking out to Gomora and striking Greeza right in the center of his chest, Telesdon, along with all of the other Spark Dolls, traveled to X and united with him. Cyber Telesdon's power was used to help form the Hybrid Armor and power up the Ultimate Xanadium to defeat Greeza once and for all. Telesdon, along with the numerous other Cyber Cards and Spark Dolls, then appeared and thanked Daichi as he thanked them. Trivia *Suit Actor: Yokoo Kazunori *The Telesdon suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle was reused for Telesdon's appearance in the series. *Scriptwriter Nakano Takao deliberately chose to add Telesdon to episode 3 as contrast to the previous episode's kaiju Birdon, a flying kaiju. **He also said that the idea of Telesdon's drill attack is based off of the creatures from the Tremors franchise. *Kiyotaka Taguchi approved of the drill formation idea as he believed it showed Telesdon could still be a powerful foe. *In episode 16, he's seen with Gomess (S)'s Spark Doll in a mini version of their underground habitat. Ultraman Orb Telesdon reappeared in episode 2 of Ultraman Orb as a Kaiju Card, used by Jugglus Juggler with his Dark Ring as part of his plan of waking up Maga-Grand King. He reappeared physically in episode 9, where he emerged from underground to fight Alien Babarue Babaryu who was disguised as Ultraman Orb as part of a plan from the Planet Invasion Union. While the pseudo-Ultra was busy arguing with Alien Mefilas Nostra, Telesdon started the fight. First by head-butting him and then trying to attack him with his beak, but "Orb" barely caught the attack while protecting two kids that were left behind. After enduring a flame attack from the monster, Babaryu had enough and decided to fight Telesdon for real by putting him in a hold and pummeled him with his fists until he knocked him down to the ground. Afterwards, Telesdon escaped and burrowed away while the alien in disguise threatened him to get out and stay out. He reappears in episode 24, along with Gomess, Demaaga, and Magata no Orochi. In the beginning of the episode, he, Demaaga, and Gomess, rise from underneath Tokyo, but before they could attack, Orb appears in his Hurricane Slash form. However, as he says his catchphrase, and the three monsters gather to start the fight, suddenly, Gomess, Demaaga and Telesdon, all fall to the ground, dead. Orb feels Telesdon's hand for a pulse, but feels nothing but skin. Saddend, the Ultraman closes the monster's eyes and stares at the massacre before him. Trivia *The Telesdon suit from Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle is reused for Telesdon's appearance in the series. **Surprisingly, like in Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle, this Telesdon also has sun resistant eyesight. Data - Re-Telesdon= Re-Telesdon :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 120,000 t *Origin: Underground :;Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Telesdon can burrow at moderate speeds. *Sunlight Resistance: Re-Telesdon is shown able to resist sunlight, while being proven that its race is nocturnal. }} - Powered= Powered Telesdon :;Stats *Height: 62 m *Weight: 130,000 t *Origin: Underground :;Powers and Weapons *Burrowing: Telesdon can burrow at moderate speeds. :;Weakness Powered Telesdon is a nocturnal monster. Exposures to sunlight energies or blinding lights can weaken his eyes. IwishThisShowWasGood.gif|Burrowing - Cyber= Cyber Telesdon :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 120,000 t *Origin: Xio headquarters *Cyber Power: 19/25 :;Powers and Weapons *Lava Breath: Cyber Telesdon can unleash a stream of lava from his mouth. }} Spark Doll In Ultraman X, Telesdon's Spark Doll was reanimated by the Ultra Flare and caused it to rampage across the globe. Usages *When Xio investigated a recent earthquake site, an Underground Woman summoned the monster. *It was summoned once again the next night and was reverted back into a Spark Doll by Ultraman X. Other Media Redman Telesdon appeared in the TV series, Redman. Telesdon first appeared in episode 31, where he was seen walking and teleporting with Eleking until coming face to face with Redman. The two of them decided to charge at him from different sides but the hero stopped them in their tracks. After a satisfying fight, Redman killed Telesdon with a few chops to the head followed by a judo throw. After that, he killed Eleking with his Red Knife. Telesdon reappeared in episode 34 alone where he was wondering through the mountains when Redman teleports behind him resulting in another fight. Redman held the advantage throughout the fight even when it looked like Telesdon appeared to be winning. After tricking it into bashing it's head against a rock, the hero killed Telesdon with a Red Chop to the back of the monster's head. In episode 59, Redman confronted Telesdon at a sandy beach and brutally assaulted him with a barrage of his chops and throws, despite the monster doing his best to hake him off. After a jump kick to the head, Redman defeated Telesdon with a Red Arrow that spewed out explosions that eventually made him pass out. Telesdon reappeared in episode 67, where he teamed up with Garamon and had Redman on the ropes right from the start but the hero managed to get them off his back. The three of them then brawled it out on the beach with a lot of throwing, chopping, kicking, and tactics going on. When Redman summoned his Red Arrow, Telsdon caught him and took his Red Arrow away from him so he can use it against him when he was held by Garamon. However, Redman ducked at the last minute and Garamon ended up being the victim of this accidental kill. Outraged, Telesdon fought the hero once more but Redman defeat the monster by judo throwing him while holding his Red Knife. In episode 74, Telesdon once again teamed up with Eleking to take on Redman and both sides were on equal terms with each other due to their advantages in numbers and combat prowess respectively. However, they did not have the means to put the alien hero down for good. After Eleking was killed by Redman's Red Arrow, Telesdon tried to escape, but he threw the Red Arrow at his back, killing him in the process. Telesdon's final appearance on the show was in episode 78, where he was seen catching the alien hero's Red Arrow after it was thrown by Dorako. Redman managed to throw that item out of harm's way and resorted to using fisticuffs against the two monsters. Even though it looked like both monsters had Redman on the ropes, Telesdon found himself to be no match for the alien hero even though they held the team advantage against him. Both monsters were eventually defeated after the hero reclaimed his Red Arrow and drove it though their mouths, killing them as a result. Ultra Fight Telesdon reappeared in Ultra Fight. *In episode 76, his first appearance on the show, Telesdon fought Ultraseven in a valley and after a long fight, Seven emerged victorious after he threw Telesdon hard on the ground. Before he left, the Ultra covered the kaiju in dirt as an insult to injury. *Telesdon reappeared in episode 81, where he fought Alien Godola and was losing the battle due to the alien's cleverness and the latter made it even more confusing for the former as he used his teleporting ability in battle to change locations. Eventually, after multiple tries, Telesdon gave up and collapsed. *In episode 85, Telesdon went up against Woo in which he put up a good fight, but after a long, evenly matched fight, Telesdon ended up losing to Woo as he ended up getting knocked out cold. *Telesdon reappeared in 89, where he threw Alien Icarus down a small hill and he soon joined them and engaged him in a fight which mostly involved grappling and throwing each other and rolling down the hills. In the end, Icarus beat Telesdon by throwing him by his tail and then brutally beat him to death. *In episode 98, Telesdon awoke after Eleking inadvertently kicked a rock towards the the sleeping kaiju and decided to throw the rock right back at him, only for Ultraseven to catch it and throw it back at him. Telesdon then used that same rock to attack Eleking head-on as he was giving Ultraseven a hard time in a fight. Afterwards, the two kaiju turned their full attention towards each other and fought each other in an evenly matched brawl. In the end, it looked as though Teleson was going to emerge as the winner as Ultraseven flew away. *Telesdon reappeared in episode 104, where he, alongside Alien Icarus, took on Ultraseven and they appeared to be losing at first, but they pulled together and managed to gain the upper hand over Seven and forced him to retreat. They then spent the rest of the episode fighting each other and were last seen rolling down a hill holding onto each other. *In episode 108, Telesdon was confronted by Agira and the two of them decided to fight each other. While Agira proved to be a capable foe, Telesdon gained the upper hand against him later on and then fought Ultraseven when he showed up and let Agira rest. Telesdon then ended up getting defeated by the Ultra as the former was no match for the latter's combat skills. *Telesdon reappeared in episode 110, where he ambushed Ultraseven and managed to get a hold on him until he broke free and grabbed his tail, threw him, and then proceeded to brutally bash him into a rock until Alien Baltan decided to give him a helping hand. As their fight went on, the monstorus duo proved to a challenge for Ultraseven as they took turns tossing him towards each other and beating him up. However, Baltan bonked Telesdon on the head on purpose, which lead to the two of them fighting each other instead. Once they were weakened, Seven took the opportunity to defeat Telesdon and then Baltan, declaring the Ultra the winner. Trivia *The Telesdon suit is the original but by this point is severely deteriorated. The still deteriorated suit would later be slightly modified for the monster Detton from Return of Ultraman. *In this series, Telesdon has Zambolar's roar. Ultra Zone Telesdon reappeard in Ultra Zone. Ultraman Ball He appeared in the game, Ultraman Ball. Merchandise Telesdon bandai toy.jpg 220627673857.jpg|Mini Big Head Telesdon 388644c0c0b866c05a39f03bbac72c7c.image.332x500.jpg|Telesdon Toy k10_b.png|Telesdon Spark Doll Telesdon 1991.jpeg|The 1991 Telesdon figure. ja:テレスドン id:Telesdon Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Telesdon Category:Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Cyber Kaiju Category:Ultraman X Kaiju Category:Ultra Galaxy Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Xio Spark Dolls Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Battle Nizer Kaiju Category:100 Monster Army Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:First Kaiju